


How The Other Half Lives

by Fanatic_Fic_Minx



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: 10 year reunion, Drama, Flashbacks, Justin is succesful, M/M, Other, Romance, comeuppance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_Fic_Minx/pseuds/Fanatic_Fic_Minx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin stared at the letter that was clutched in his hand, he licked his lips before burying it under the many bills. But somehow Justin felt the burning of the letter in his hand. Justin revisits St James Academy for his '10 Year Anniversary'</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Other Half Lives

Justin walked into the stale old gym from his childhood; he wore a black 3 piece Armani suit with no tie, black dress shoes and a pair of black aviators on, his blonde hair was pushed back with gel and parted at the side. He stopped at the entrance; the big banner read St James 10 Year reunion.

 

* * *

 

_Justin typed away on his computer as he was on Facebook, he bit his lip. Justin posted an image of an 11 year old boy, he added Gus’s name to the entry ‘He’s growing up so fast’ Justin sighed and swivelled round in his chair and standing._

_Closing the laptop he walked out of his study and down a furnished corridor that lead to the stairs. Gus came skidding past the bottom of the stairs “You know you’re going to fall down and break your neck” Justin stated._

_Gus stopped at the bottom of the stairs “Sorry Dad” he said running out of sight._

_Justin rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs, he sighed loudly as he opened the front door just as the postman walked up the porch steps “thank you” he said taking the post from the postman. There was a postcard, with a picture of Big Ben in London he flipped it over as he read Lindsey and Mel’s message._

_He walked back inside shutting the door with his foot he walked into the kitchen where Gus was sitting at the counter making him a sandwich. He handed the postcard to Gus “here from your mum’s”_

_Gus took it just as he had out the bread on top of his filling “can’t believe they went to London and dumped me here” he stated putting the postcard on the counter, he looked up at Justin as he had his eyebrow raised “Sorry Papa it’s not you and dad. Its’ just they wouldn’t let me go to New Zealand with my school” he stated “I’m not 5 years old anymore”_

_Justin flicked through his other posts “you know they don’t see you that way Gus they just want to protect you” he explained putting the pile down on the table “now you better clean that up, you know what your dad is like” he said opening a blue envelope addressed to him._

_Justin glanced at the cover briefly ’10 year reunion’ and stuffed it back in the envelope and put it in his back pocket in his jeans. He licked his lip as he covered it with his top and opening another envelope “Bills” he said putting them in a neat pile to one side “more bills” Justin sighed “boring” he slammed them down._

_Justin tapped his finger on the counter and walked out of the kitchen, heading back up the stairs._

_Later that evening once the sun set and Justin’s head hit the pillow he was fast asleep; still wearing the clothes he wore that same day. Justin stirred and lay on his side with his back against the glass door that lead onto the balcony, he itched his nose and his eyes blinked open. He lifted his head up and looked over to the figure sitting in the chaste in the corner of his Bedroom “How long have you been watching me sleep?” he asked._

_“Not Long”_

_Justin turned on his back “well it’s very creepy”_

_Brian stood up and walked over to the bed, over the last 5 years Brian’s good looks only got better with age, only some stray grey hairs were showing which was barely noticeable however as much as Brian is arrogant he’s very vain some days. He still wears the brand name clothing and eats and drink healthily. He turned and sat next Justin on the bed "I saw this on the floor" he said taking the same envelope that Justin tried to hide from his back pocket._

 

_Justin growled and rolled over onto his face "I'm not going" he said._

 

_Brian put the envelope on the side table "I'm not trying to make you Justin" he stated._

 

_Justin lifted his face "Really?" he asked. Brian shook his head, Justin sighed and held his head up with his hand "I don't want to repeat a humiliating childhood by going back and seeing the same skanky little gym" he explained covering his face "I already died once I don't want to repeat it"_

 

_Brian looked down at the bed "Justin" he said placing his hand in his hair "I know that... something bad happened but we just pick ourselves up and show them that you fucking survived, that you’re not wallowing in self-pity" he explained "I'm not going to say you should go but don't you think that going back might show those pieces of trash that you got where you are today by having that experience"_

 

_Justin groaned as he knew that Brian was right but he wasn't going to tell him that. he kicked his legs on the bed like a child "I can't believe I'm going to say this but I'll go to the stupid reunion but i'm not going to be happy that you convinced me" he buried his face into the pillow "if you’re making me go your coming with" he pointed at him._

 

_"No"_

 

_Justin groaned "why not" he said as he still had his face buried into the pillow._

 

_Brian shrugged standing up "don't want to" he said walking round the bed._

 

_Justin rolled over onto his back and took all the space on the double bed "then I won't go" he said defiantly._

 

_Brian shrugged and walked into the en-suite bathroom "then don't" he said shutting the door._

 

_Justin groaned slamming his arm on the bed._

* * *

 

 

Justin pursed his lips and walked up to the front desk where people were signing in and handing out name tags for the returning students, he leaned on the counter putting his glasses down a bit before giving his name to the woman “Justin Taylor” he stated.

 

The woman looked away as she stared at him and typed his name in the computer “One second” she stuttered printing his name on a label “here you go Justin, I’m Nadine I think I was in your biology class”

 

Justin looked down “there were a lot of people in my class” he stated taking the label “My plus one is late, having trouble with babysitter I’m sure you know what that is like” he stated pointing to her ring finger.

 

Nadine gulped hiding her hand “you’re the last to arrive” she said.

 

Justin smirked “I know” he said sticking the label on his suit jacket throwing the rubbish to the floor and turned away opening the gym doors and walking in without saying a word. The doors slammed against the wall, some people looked up from their conversations with their classmates others didn’t notice at all.

 

* * *

Justin smiled lifting his arms to take his aviators off, hooking them in his waistcoat and unbuttoned his suit jacket. He walked to the bar “Scotch neat” he asked.

 

_Justin stood in front of the mirror "I don't know why I have to wear a suit" he whined unbuttoning his white shirt and grabbed for his waistcoat on the coat hanger_

 

_Brian walked into the room with a little girl on his hip, he lifted her up "because image is everything" he stated looking at the girl "isn't that right?"_

 

_The little girl nodded her head "Yes Papa" she grinned "look nice Daddy"_

 

_Justin sighed grabbing his suit jacket and putting it on as he walked over and kissed the little girl's cheek "why thank you Joanne" he blew a raspberry on her face._

 

_Joanne swatted Justin away "daddy no" she giggled._

 

_Justin smiled and kissed her on the forehead "well I can't put it off any longer" he stated leaning over and kissing Brian on the lips._

* * *

 

 

The bar tender nodded his head and picked up a glass from below “by the looks of it, were you the invisible person?”

 

Justin licked his lip and shook his head “no I was the gay kid” he said taking the scotch from him “unfortunately it would have been better if I was invisible back then, bashed to the head I’m sure everybody’s been talking about it” he said walking away with his drink as he saw Daphne with her boyfriend.

 

Daphne had a bob style hair; her long curls had mellowed out over the years as it was nearly straight, she wore light make up and a Blue wrap dress. “Nice entrance, did you practice” she complimented him.

 

Justin laughed “I learned from the best” he stated turning round and standing next to her looking out at the gym “is it just me or does this gym look the fucking same” he asked.

 

“Yeah” Daphne replied “had trouble with the babysitter?” she asked.

 

Justin nodded “you could say that” he said putting one hand in his pocket and drunk his scotch in one go “So what’s the conversation like”

 

Daphne looked towards the other end “nothing really the first 15 minutes I was here someone thought you were dead” she said.

 

Justin grimaced “nice”

 

Daphne nodded “then another 15 talking about Chris Hobbs massive brood he calls family”

 

Justin rolled his eyes “typical probably to accentuate his manhood” he laughed looking over at him at the next table “what was left of it once I put a gun into his mouth” he mumbled low enough for no one to hear.

 

He put his other hand in his pocket he looked over his shoulder at Daphne “maybe I should shake things up a tiny bit” he smirked walking over to the next table, Chris Hobbs looked up from his conversation. Justin moved to the other end of the table and leaned on the chair “How is everybody?” he asked.

 

Hobbs had a sour look on his face as he spoke “didn’t think you would have the guts to turn up”

 

Justin smirked “I think I have more courage than you don’t you think” he stated he turned the woman next to him “Hi it’s funny I bet I remember your name but I’m sure you don’t give a fuck” he stated. Looking over to the other guy, one of the guys that used pick on him besides Chris “Johnny how’s the wife?” he smirked.

 

The guy choked on his wine.

 

Justin laughed “oh right I remember now, she only used you for your money while she was having sex with a woman” he smiled “it’s funny what you can find on Facebook”

 

“I see you grew out the gay phase” a man’s voice said beside him.

 

Justin licked his lips and stood up properly, he played with his gold band on his ring finger “I think I would have to say something about that” Brian’s voice said. Justin licked his lips glancing over at him as he stood beside Hobbs chair and grinned.

 

“I thought you would of have been longer” he stated.

 

Brian shook his head “You know I’m long” he smirked walking round the table putting his arm round Justin’s shoulder “But Joanne wouldn’t let me go” he stated.

 

Justin nodded “she’s such a daddy’s girl” Justin looked at the teacher “it’s good to see you all again but I have hot date and I must get back early” he said looking over his shoulder “my gallery won’t open itself” he smiled taking Brian’s hand instead and walked away.

 

Brian followed him back over to Daphne; Justin turned round and kissed him on the lips gripping onto his hair he pulled Brian against him. Brian pulled away “you such a show off Justin Taylor-Kinney” he smirked with his tongue in cheek trademark grin.

 

Justin wound his arms round Brian’s neck “well you were bound to rub off on me" he smirked.

 

Brian chuckled tightening his arms round Justin's waist leaning down to kiss him gently on the lips "I hope in a good way" he smiled kissing his neck.

 

Justin laughed and pulled away from his embrace "you love me for it" he smirked leaning up to kiss him on the lips gently.

  
Brian traced Justin's mouth with his thumb as he leaned down he whispered against them "To the end of the universe and back"

 

Justin smiled kissing him again and lifting his arms round his shoulder.

 

The End.


End file.
